The present invention relates generally to waste treatment apparatus and more particularly to a device for separating components of such waste materials.
It is known that to classify materials that are heterogenous as to their shape and weight, very frequently, air classifiers are utilized. However, these classifiers are effective only in the case where there is present a substantial uniformity, at least in the size of the material. Conventional classifiers operate mainly, if not exclusively, by utilization of a rising air stream, which creates within the duct in which flows, a different buoyancy of the materials based upon their specific weight.
In the case of urban solid wastes, uniform component size is rare, but very frequently a nearly uniform component weight exists.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for the classification of heterogenous materials and more particularly urban solid wastes. The process is such as to obtain efficient separation of the solid wastes.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of apparatus for performance of the aforementioned process.